la chica nueva
by keiko-ken
Summary: una chica algo despistada surge en kaleido, provoocara nuevos sentimuebtos? o morira con sus uper ekilibrio? XD


hlaaaa aki sta el rpimer fic k hago de kaleido, os espero k les guste, hay un nuevo personaje k invente.. XD

cap1: mismo signo...polos opuestos XD

En kaleido estaban preparandolas audiciones para el nuevo personal, ya que, aunque la mayoria habian vuelto, necesitaban nuevo personal, al menos eso decia sora, la encargada de las audiciones, ella esperaba a aalguna persona, como ella, que,  
con mucho esfuerzo se convirtiera enla proxima estrella de kaleido,.en fin.las audiciones pasaron rapido,pero una chika de cabellos rubios obscuros yamo su atencion.

sora: vienes para audicionar?

chica: si,( que por cierto, tenia pinta extraña, el cabello ondulado amarrado en una coleta 3/4( somo k antes de akabar d amarra la coleta la dejas asi, como una bola XD) unjean trrasgado y una bluza negra, tenia tez clara, y ojos cafes)

sora: bien...enseñame ke tienes! nn

chica:

Esta hico acrobacias bastante dificiles y sorprendedoras, al akabar fue junto con sora

sora: wowo ! oo realmente eres muy buena! kual es tu nombre?

chica: yan! n.n, gracias, pero ud es mucho mejor! yo siempre la eh venido a ver n.n

sora: encerio! nn k kool, ah, y puedes decirme sora n-n, bien, yo te llamare

yan: si! nOn( corre y deja sorprendida a sora xD)

ken:(llego de kien sabe donde XD) hola sora, ella es aspirante

sora: sip,(se voltea y keda kara a kara con ken XD) o/o

ken: o/o

una pekeña vocecilla los sako de su trance -.-

mei: hey par de tortolos dejen de estar besukeandose, jajaja nOn

sora: ./.U(pensando) hay mei -.-

ken: ./.Ue m..sora, adios me tengo k ir...

sora si... hasxta pronto!

mei: oye, ya acabaron las audiciones?

sora: si nn

mei: hay alguien bueno ¬.¬?

sora: pues si, son como 6

mei: los vas a llamar o.o?

sora: si! me ayudas? -

mei: claro! .

-----en la mañana...----

una chica se aproximaba rapidamente con su reproductor, al llegar a la entrada exclama XD

yan: muajaja si! lo logre AJA! AJA AJA AJAAAA! (se pone a bailar raroXD)

gente: O.oU ( la miran raro)

yan: ..U(decide entrar antes de k la mire n mas feo XD)

--------

sora: (empieza a pasar lista) kira

aki

sora: rie

aki

sora: hitomy

aki

sora: yan

sora: yan?

sora: -.- yaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

yan: akii! cof,cof,cof (respirando agitadamente) x.x

sora: ( sige pasando lista ahasta akabar) bien,a hora les presentare a todas las personas de kaleido..

sora: yo soy sora naegino, y soy la pareja de leon

todos: ¬¬

sora: mal pensados XD en el ecenario

todos: nnU (aplauden) ehhhhhhhhh ahhhh! sora sora!

(entra mei)

mei: mi nombre es mei ( no m acuerdo su apellido XD) y soy la rival de sora, tambien soy acrobata de kaleido

todos: (algunos -.-U ) aplauden

(entra mia)

mia: hola mio nombre es mia y soy acrobata,escritora y aqdaptadora de las obras

todos: ehhhhhhhhhh mia! mia!

(asi van pasando hast k llega leon)

leon: soy leon oswaldo y soy la estrella de kaliedo uu ( serio)

yan: k engreido ( lo dijo en vos alta,d ios un dia de estos la vana matar -.-U)

leon: ¬¬ perdon?

yan: k engreido...mi reproductoir, sirve kuando estoy corriendo! nnU

leon: ¬¬

sora: em... ..U bueno, ya les daremos sus abitaciones, de mientras pueden rondar por akie n kaleido

Todos se empiezan a adispersar exepto yan, que se kedo ahi.sola XD

sora: k tiess por k estas tan sola?

yan: e sk me akabo de mudar, vengo de otro pais nnU y no konosko a nadie

sora: ah si! y de donde vienes?

yan:de.mexico -.-U

sora: yo tmb soy extranjera, vengo de japon!

yan: k kool! me enkanta su comida o

sora: y a mi la suya o

yan: -

sora: -

yan: (llega corriendo ken y sinkerer empuja a yan,. y esta cae y empieza a rodar por las escaleras k aparecieron de kien sabe donde! XD) o

ken: OO...lo ciento! nnU

yan: kien anoto la matrikula del autobus? X.x

sora: ( corre hacia yan y esta esta inconsiente! XD) (n/a: kien no despues de ese tremendo makanazo k se dio! XD) yan.- estas bien?

ken: oo

sora: ken, ayudame a llevarla a mi habitacion! ( dice jalando a ayan, k solo logra lastimarla mas XD)

yan: auch...xX

sora: gomen U

LLevan a yan a la alcoba de sora, kiene esta prepara un te caliente y le agradece a ken por ayudarla a "transportar" a la recien atropellada XD

sora: yan.yaaan? yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

yan: ek! XD (Se para de golpe y se nokea con el buro de sora) xX

sora: -.-U dios

xontinuara

holas!  
hic este cap corto para ver si les gusta, y hare mas.y maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas lagros! espero k les haya gustado!  
recivo krititcas, amenacas.agradecimientos. obsekios ( XD) y lo kiero hacer komiko! como mis demas fics! XD

kreo k yan es am mi (xq sera? -.-U) de atolondrada! XD hasta mi mami me dic k tengo mal ekilibrio y k me voy a matar un dia de estos ( k linda, ne? XD)

hasta pronto!

bexos...

yan ) 


End file.
